The Devil's Daughter
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Being a vampire was challenging enough. Being the daughter of the infamous Impaler tended to complicate things even further. Between false usurpers of her fathers legacy and mounting tension between other covens what is one immortal girl to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula Untold or Twilight.

_Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated:)  
><span>_

**Chapter I**

It had been a long eternity for Vlad.

Even now looking back on what he had lost and accomplished. It did little to help quench the mourning of his heart as thoughts of his beloved Mirena and dear son ran through his mind, just as they always did when he had a moment to himself.

"_Keep her safe."_

Those were the last words his beloved spoke. A smile of genuine joy on her face even as death threatened to tear her from his grasp, joy for the life she had just brought into the world.

It was for his dearest Mia, his one and only daughter.

Whereas his son was only human and would age with time, his daughter was conceived after he had taken on the curse that made him into Dracula. At first a part of him was horrified at the prospect of a vampire child—a monster just like him.

Then the thought was struck from his mind when he held her for the first time amidst a group of blood hungry vampires that he had created in order to get back his son. They had taken both children unaware one was born part monster, or so he thought for a time.

He was mistaken however, when he came into the tent and his eyes were met with his son standing behind a girl with glowing blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. In one hand she held a makeshift sharp object, where she got it he had no idea, but more importantly he was stunned to see how fast the child had grown.

'_She is the spitting image of Mirena!'_ He mentally gasped about to call out to her when his longtime acquaintance and once thought to be brother noticed him first.

Then the battle was underway.

His newfound weakness to silver giving Mehmet the upper hand. Both he and Mehmet clashed violently, sword scraping against sword until his endless strength seemed to finally give out after about several face fulls of silver.

"Papa!"

He heard his son cry out accompanied by a low snarl he did not fully recognize until a smaller object came flying towards Mehmet making him stumble. Sharp nails dragging against unscathed flesh drawing the smallest amount of fresh blood before Mia was thrown to the ground whimpering a bit.

"Sister!"

Vlad snapped. His temper boiling over seeing Mehmet stalked over to the children, sword in hand.

How _dare_ he threaten his children, in front of him no less!

It didn't take long for Vlad to finally overpower his opponent killing him in cold blood after stating he was no longer Vlad the Impaler but Vlad the son of the devil.

He saw a hint of fear in his sons eyes, but in his daughter there was only understanding. Compassion even.

Vlad realized that as much as it pained both him and young Mia, his son could not stay with them. Being the only remaining human heir to his legacy Vlad entrusted the well-being of his boy to the monk who had shown up warding off the surrounding group of vampires.

"what of the girl!?" The monk asked, obviously fearful of the glaring red eyes surrounding both him and the two children; his fear only seemed to worsen when Vlad refused to loosen his hold on his daughter. She was in no danger in his arms.

"She stays with me!" He shouted back— snarled was more like it, and a look of understanding seemed to flit across the monks face as he was backing away with his struggling son. "Now go!"

He watched them run with a smile on his face.

"It is done Mirena" He whispered looking up onto the sky "Our son is safe, and so is our daughter."

He would not be joining Mirena as planned, but looking down into Mia's sincere blue eyes he thought maybe—just maybe it wouldn't be as unbearable then if he were alone.

"Come Mia," He said taking his daughter's hand "Let us go."

Mia followed obediently. The remaining vampires who Vlad decided not to kill after all were trailing not far behind their prince and his remaining child. They walked far off into the north, the clouds overhead slowly dissipating to reveal the shining sun only after they had departed from the area.


End file.
